


Going Down to South Park

by Jack_of_all_shits



Category: South Park
Genre: Broken Promises, Drinking, Drugs, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, This is a cluster fuck of stories, Vomiting, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_of_all_shits/pseuds/Jack_of_all_shits
Summary: If you have any South Park story requests, let me know.





	1. Chapter 1

Kyle lifted his head from the toilet bowl and took a moment to breathe. His stomach growled louder than the music playing outside, twitching slightly. Gagging harshly, Kyle started vomiting nothing but pure stomach acid for a third time. The feeling of a hot, burning liquid rising up and out of Kyle's esophagus burned the inside of his throat.

"Stan," Kyle groaned, knowing his friend was nowhere near him. "Stan, please."

Another painful of wave of hot vomit rocketed from Kyle's mouth and into the toilet bowl below. Tears started leaking from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. A small tremor went through Kyle's spine and rocked his body. He couldn't stop crying. Everything was hurting. Everything was spinning. And everything was turning black.

Stan slowly opened the bathroom door and examined the small room. His eyes landed on Kyle curled up in a tight ball and crying. Stan ran over to his friend and helped him sit up. Kyle had dried vomit all over his face and his eyes were red.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Kyle let out a soft whimper and buried his face in the crook of Stan's neck. His body started convulsing violently, causing him to fall backwards. Kyle continued spasming out of control for a solid two minutes before he stopped and sat up straight. Stan blinked slowly, taking in what he just witnessed.

"Are... are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

Raising an eyebrow, Stan shook his head and started to chuckle. Kyle didn't really understand why his friend was laughing, but decided to just shrug it off. He was about to say something when his left eye started to blink quickly. Kyle had no control over his rapidly twitching eye, but he could hide it. Using his hat as a makeshift shield, Kyle managed to cover his eye up.

"Kyle, is something wrong?"

"I don't...I don't know."

Stan knitted his brows together and grabbed Kyle by the wrists. He pushed the green wool hat out of his friend's face and noticed the twitching eye that lay beneath. Stan's eyes went wide and he backed up a bit. He'd never seen Kyle do this before.

"Do I need to call the hospital?"

Quickly nodding his head, Kyle started dry heaving. His body  jerked again and he crashed onto his back. Kyle shook and choked harshly before stopping and laying flat on his back. His chest rose and fell slowly, hiccuping every once and a while.

Stan reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed 9-1-1 as fast as he could and waited for someone to pick up on the other side. There was a long wait before Stan's phone went dead.

"What the hell?!"

Shaking the phone in his hands, Stan tried to figure out why the call was interrupted. Apparently, the phone line had been disconnected. With the lines being unavailable, no calls could be made.

"Well fuck me dude."

Stan sighed and scootched over to Kyle. His face was completely flushed and red. Sitting up, Kyle clutched his stomach and took a few deep breaths. The hat that normally rested on top of his head now lay on the ground. Kyle's majestic 'Jew Fro' was matted to his face, drenched completely in sweat.

"Stan, I don't feel so good. Everything's spinning really fast."

Pressing his back against the wall, Kyle let out a long, shaky sigh.

"Why is everything spinning?"

Kyle gagged and covered his mouth. Tears started leaking from his eyes and rolling down his face.

"Stan...Stan!?"

"I'm right here dude. Calm down."

"Stan, I can't see! I'm blind!"

Reaching out in front of him, Kyle felt around. His eyes were wide and glassy. Stan grabbed his friend's hands and held them tightly. He could see the fear in Kyle's eyes, but Kyle couldn't see his. Kyle started to pant heavily, his face going whiter than the tile beneath him.

"Stan...I don't...I can't..." Kyle slowly shut his eyes and went limp.

"Kyle?"

Stan gently nudged Kyle with his hand, watching him fall to the side. A slight panic spread throughout Stan's body, slowly growing more and more intense.  Unable to hide his emotions anymore, Stan started to scream. He tried to move, tried to get up and go get help, but he couldn't. All Stan could do was scream.

Somebody heard him and burst through the door. It was Wendy. Her bright blue eyes darted around wildly before landing on the possible problem. She ran over to Stan and pulled him into a tight hug.

"What's wrong baby?"

Wendy's eyes landed on the limp, pale corpse of Kyle. She froze up for a second before quickly backing away. Her mouth hung slightly agape before it quickly shut. Wendy's heart seemed to stop for a short while before starting back up again.

"What... What happened?" Wendy's voice was shrill and uneven.

Stan gulped and glanced back at Wendy.

"He," Stan took a short breath and looked down. "He died."

The small bathroom went silent. Neither of the two teenagers said a single word to each other for what seemed like an eternity. They just stared at Kyle's dead body. Wendy jumped slightly when she suddenly felt someone grab her shoulders.

"What happened?" It was Cartman. He was purposefully dragging his voice to sound more caring. "Is Kyle okay?"

"Oh cut the crap, Cartman." Wendy stood up and spun around on her heels. "What did you do this time?"

Faking a gasp, Cartman turned away and pretended to be hurt. He smirked slyly before facing Wendy and Stan again.

"I did nothing."

"Liar!"

Wendy shoved Cartman against the wall and held him there. Her face was contorted into a look of pure anger as she slammed Cartman's head against the wall.

"What did you do to him?!" She screamed. "What did you do to Kyle, you fat bastard!?"

"Wendy, let him go." Stan grabbed Wendy from behind and pulled her back. "He's not worth it."

Wendy twitched slightly and forced a smile.

"Right...Stan. You're... right. He's not worth it. He's not worth all the space he takes up!"

Quickly turning around, Wendy started to repeatly punch Cartman in the face. A loud cracking sound could be heard, followed by silence. Wendy took a few steps back, looked at her hands, looked at Stan, and covered her mouth.

"You bitch!" Cartman hissed. "You broke my nose!"

"I'm so sorry."

Cartman shoved Wendy away and stuck up his middle fingers.

"Screw you hippie. And screw you Stan."

Leaving the room, Cartman muttered swear words under his breath.

"At least I didn't kill someone!" Wendy screamed.

Everyone within ear shot that heard Wendy froze and stared at her. Her face went a bright red and she pointed at Cartman.

"He killed Kyle."

Everything went quiet. The once blaring music had gone dead and everyone stood stiff. Tweek pressed against Craig, moving away from Cartman, and started to shake. His soft whimpering put everyone a bit more on edge.

"He what?" Token stepped from behind a group of frightened teens.

"We think he might have poisoned Kyle." Stan answered. "Cause he's dead in the bathroom."

Token seemed to choke on his own breath, recollected himself, and glared at Cartman.

"Eric," he started angrily. "Get the hell out of my house!"

"Well screw you, you stupid n-"

"Don't you fucking dare."

Cartman smiled and proceeded to say the absolute worst thing you could say to a black person. Token froze up for a second before he grabbed a nearby vase and chucked it at Cartman's head. The glass shattered and cut Cartman in several places.

"Get the fuck out before I knock you out!"

"Come at me bro!"

Cartman held his hand over the bleeding gash he had and took a fighting stance.

"You won't do anything."

"What are you talking about? I threw a vase at you!"

Token and Cartman continued screaming and fighting before someone stepped in. Standing between the two screaming teenagers, Butters put both of his hands up.

"Now fellas, this ain't right. You shouldn't go around yellin and screamin and each other."

Cartman sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Shut the hell up, Butters."

Token kindly moved Butters out of the way and grabbed Cartman by the collar.

"I'm calling the cops," he started. "And you're gonna go to jail. So tell me one thing before I ruin your life, why did you do it?"

Shoving Token away, Cartman adjusted his jacket and stood up straight. His eyes were dark and serious.

"I. Did. Nothing."

"Liar!" Wendy screamed. "You're lying to us!"

"Will you shut your fat mouth?"

"Look who's talking, lard ass."

Stan covered Wendy's mouth with his hand and pulled her close.

"Continue."

"Well," Cartman sighed. "I didn't kill Kyle. But I know what happened."

Everyone shifted closer a bit so they could hear better. Even Wendy took a few steps forward. Staring down at his hands, Cartman said something with actual, real emotion in his voice.

"He had a diabetic seizure. There was too much sugar in his body from the alcohol. Kyle choked on his own puke and died."

Cartman looked up, a few tears falling down his face, and let out a long sigh.

"If I were to kill Kyle, I wouldn't do it public. Just so you know. Douchebags."

And with that, Cartman turned around and left. He just walked out of Token's house. Nobody stopped him. They just stared.

 


	2. The Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Butters: two sweet blondes that are really messed up.

Butters wrapped his arms tightly around Kenny's waist and pulled him onto the couch. He nipped lovingly at the sensitive skin on his boyfriend's neck, giggling softly. Kenny let out a soft sigh and unzipped his jacket. His soft, golden blonde hair fell past his shoulders and rubbed against Butters's face. A long string of laughter escaped Butters's mouth as he started playing with the beautiful yellow locks that fell perfectly from Kenny's head.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, humming or giggling every once and a while. Kenny exhaled deeply and glanced over at Butters, who was now laying on top of his lap. His good eye was the same chocolate brown it always was. His bad eye however... Kenny never liked looking at Butters's bad eye.

It was a disgusting pale grey and barely moved. Butters claimed that he couldn't see anything out of it except for a few small dots, meaning that because of Kenny he was fully blind in one eye. The scar he wore ever since the accident had never faded properly and stuck out. Nobody would say anything about it, but they all saw it. People would constantly stare and point fingers, causing Butters to grow insecure about his face.

And the screams. They kept Kenny up at night. The look on Butters's face when he noticed the sharp, metal ninja star in his eye. The way he screamed and cried. It would make Kenny tear up if he thought about it too much. Just the sound of Butters whimpering would cause Kenny to jump into over protective mode.

Shaking his head, Kenny noticed that Butters was staring at him. His right eye, grey as always, seemed to be looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you alright Kenny?"

Nodding his head, Kenny ran his fingers through Butters's hair. The shorter blonde sighed and buried his face in Kenny's shirt. His arms loosely hung around Kenny's waist in an almost hug.

"Is it my eye?" Butters sounded so frail. "Is that what you're looking at?"

Kenny didn't answer at first. He just glanced at the wall for a moment. The shakiness in Butters's voice hinted that he was about to start crying.

"You know this isn't my fault, right!?" Butters shot up and started to scream. "You did this to me! You ruined my face!"

Standing up, Butters stormed out of the living room and hurried upstairs. Kenny chased after him, calling his name loudly.

"Butters, please! I can explain!"

The sound of a door being slammed made Kenny realize how serious the situation was becoming. He never left Butters alone by himself. Not after last week. Knocking hard on every single door upstairs, Kenny finally found where Butters was hiding.

"Honey bunny," Kenny called, tapping gently on the door. "Can I talk to you?"

"No! Go away!"

A loud crash could be heard from behind the door, followed by Butters crying. He opened the door and practically threw himself at Kenny. Tears were pouring from his eyes as he struggled to speak.

"I...I'm so sorry. I did it again."

Kenny shushed Butters and started to pet his hair.

"Did what baby?"

"I... hurt myself again."

Freezing up a bit, Kenny tightened his grip on Butters. He could feel his lover shaking lightly against his chest.

"Am I in trouble?" Butters looked up at Kenny with sad, puppy dog eyes.

"Of course not, my sweet dumpling."

"I'm not a dumpling. I'm Butters."

Kenny snickered and grabbed Butters by the wrists. He closely examined the already scarred flesh, desperately trying to find any new cuts. He found a total of eight, four on each arm, before giving up his search. Butters started breathing heavily, shutting his eyes tightly. He crumpled to the ground in a sobbing mess, scooting closer to Kenny.

"I'm so sorry." Butters sniffed. "I promise not to do it again."

"Don't cry, honey."

Kenny wrapped his arms around Butters's slender waist and pulled him closer.

"You know, I think your eye is beautiful."

"Really?"

Butters looked up, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, it's the best part about you."

Rubbing his bad eye, Butters smiled a bit. He pressed his head against Kenny's stomach and continued massaging his eye. Butters could still feel his scar, and it scared him. If he could feel it, that meant people could see it. Kenny noticed how hard Butters was rubbing his eye, and he didn't like it.

"Is something wrong?"

"No... I'm just tired." Butters faked a yawn and sighed softly.

Kenny nodded and picked Butters up.

"Well at least let me wash you first. You really need a bath."

Butters nodded and swung his legs back and forth. He loved being picked up by Kenny. Because Kenny was about six inches taller, scooping Butters up always ended in a fun ride. Not to mention it also gave Butters time to think about stuff. Like his relationship with Kenny.

They'd been together for about five years, yet everything was still being worked out. There were still people who didn't know about their dating. Kyle knew, but that was it. Butters didn't want to tell anyone in the first place, but Kenny convinced him to at least alert Kyle. He was so understanding about the whole situation.

The feeling of cold water rising shook Butters out of his thoughts. He looked around and noticed that he was completely undressed and sitting in the tub. Kenny was across from him, rubbing small circles of soap on his chest.

"Hold still a second, I don't wanna hit your bruises."

Looking down, Butters was reminded of how many cuts, bruises, and scars he had. They covered his skin and were painfully obvious. Kenny tried to avoid touching anything that could cause any pain, and he was surprisingly good at it.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, I'm okay."

Kenny smiled and planted a small kiss next to Butters's busted eye. He continued bathing his damaged boyfriend, kissing his eye every once and a while, until he was clean and happy.

"Who's my squeaky baby?" Kenny cooed, squishing Butters's cheeks. "Who's my little squeaky baby?"

"Me?"

"Yes you are."

Butters pouted and splashed water in Kenny's face.

"I'm not a baby."

"Right, your a squeaky baby."

Kenny stood up, scooped Butters up like a groom would carry his bride, and carried him to their bedroom. He dropped Butters down on the bed and crawled on top of him.

"You're so cute," Kenny chuckled, nibbling on Butters's neck. "I love you more than you know."

Butters giggled and pulled Kenny into a soft kiss. Their lips smashed together, sending a cluster of sparks between the two.

"I love you Kenny," Butters sighed, pulling away from the kiss.

"I love you too, honey bunny."

 


	3. The Anniversary

About three weeks ago, Butters started talking about wearing an eye patch. There was a very specific one he always wanted; it was bright pink with tiny, blue paw prints all over it. He wanted to wear it to cover up his scar and busted eye. Normally, Kenny would be against Butters hiding his face. But this was different. The eye patch was actually going to be a gift from Kenny himself to celebrate their anniversary. 

So when the day finally came, Kenny was ready. He started off by giving Butters a small stress ball. It was in the shape of an egg and when you squeezed it, a cute little egg yoke could be seen holding its legs. Kenny watched in amusement as Butters gently squeezed his brand new stress ball over and over again. His eyes lit up with excitement as he sat cross legged on the floor. Every once and awhile he'd look up at Kenny, smile brightly, then go back to squishing his new stress reliever. 

Next, Butters handed Kenny a large box. It rattled slightly with every movement it made, catching Kenny's attention. He slowly opened his gift and noticed that it was full of tiny race cars. Inspecting them closer, Kenny saw that they were NASCAR cars. He felt his heart soar as childhood nostalgia filled his head. Butters saw a gleam in Kenny's eye and smiled brightly. He pushed himself into the couch and looked down at the squish toy in his hands. 

It was a sweet gift, but Butters already had thousands of stress balls, plushies, and stuffed animals. They literally surrounded him at night because he refused to sleep without them. Letting out a sigh, Butters glanced at Kenny. He was holding up a bright pink eye patch that had blue paw prints on it. 

Butters squealed like a baby pig and quickly snatched his present. He immediately put it on and wrapped his arms tightly around Kenny's neck. A hundred thank you's poured from Butters's mouth as he nearly squeezed Kenny to death. 

"Baby," Kenny choked out. "I can't... can't breathe."

Kenny could feel the oxygen being forced from body with each breath he took. Butters's shockingly strong arms were crushing the life out of him. Butters noticed how blue his boyfriend's face was becoming and let go. 

"I'm so sorry!" Butters showered Kenny's face and neck in kisses. "Did I hurt you?"

Rubbing his neck gently, Kenny shook his head. Butters let out a soft sigh gave Kenny a kiss on his nose. 

"Good, cause I have one more present for you."

Winking at Kenny, Butters started to unbutton his pajamas. He rocked his hips side to side, licking his lips hungrily. Kenny smirked and sat back a bit. He'd never seen this side of Butters before, but he liked it. The way his body swayed really caught Kenny's attention. 

"Is this my gift?" Kenny chuckled.

"Not entirely."

Removing his shirt, Butters revealed a pair of large, fake breasts. Kenny couldn't take his eyes off of them. The beautiful, fleshy orbs were partially covered by a thin bikini top. Butters shook his chest causing his breasts to move around wildly. 

"You can touch them."

Firmly grabbing Butters's chest, Kenny stuck his face in between his cleavage. He used his hands to massage and move the breasts around. Butters blushed heavily and struggled to keep his face hidden. The feeling of something wet gliding across his chest caused Butters to jump. 

"Hey Kenny," Butters's voice was shaky and uneven. "I have something else."

Kenny looked up, his tongue hanging from his mouth, and tilted his head to the side. Butters looked away and laid down on his back. He raised his legs up and spread them apart. Kenny blinked slowly and moved closer to Butters. 

"Go ahead," Butters giggled. "Do what you want."

"Really?"

Butters nodded. His face was a deep red at this point and was increasing in heat. Kenny smiled softly, rubbed Butters's thighs, and pushed his legs down. 

"Are you sure?" Kenny asked. "You don't look comfortable with things."

Quickly sitting up, Butters started shaking his head. 

"No, I'm okay. My body is yours."

Kenny frowned and rolled his eyes. 

"Baby, look." Kenny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know that you don't like things like this. You're not peverted. You don't like sex. You're a pure, vanilla boyfriend. This was a nice attempt at a gift, but it sort of failed."

Butters went red. He glanced off to the side and covered his body up with a pillow. 

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

Kenny smiled and pressed Butters's cheeks together. He rubbed the squishy part of his lover's face, laughing hysterically.

"You're so cute, honey buns. I could just eat you up."

Butters stuck out his tongue before laughing a bit. 

"Happy anniversary, Kenny."

"Happy anniversary, cupcake."

"Butters."

Cocking his head to the side, Kenny blinked slowly. 

"My name's Butters."

"I know."

"So call me Butters."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!

"No!"

Crossing his arms, Butters gently slapped Kenny's face. Kenny pretended to be hurt and fell to the ground. 

"I have been assaulted. Call the ambulance, butterscotch."

"Gosh darn it Craig! That's not my name!"

Butters blushed heavily at what he just said and covered his mouth. Kenny sat up and glared at Butters. He didn't say anything at first, letting his brain work things out. 

"Did you just call me Craig?" Kenny's voice had a wide range of emotions. 

"N-No!"

Opening his mouth to say something, Kenny just rolled his eyes and stood up. His pupils turned dark as he scaled the staircase leading to his room. Butters got up from his seated position and went after Kenny. He tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't think. 

"Kenny, please don't be upset."

"Don't talk to me right now, Butters. I need to be alone."

Slamming his door shut, Kenny fell face first onto his bed and clutched his pillow tightly. Emotions started to over take Kenny. His breathing picked up in pace and he started squeezing the life out of his pillow. 

"He can't be cheating," Kenny laughed. "There's no one stupid enough to take Butters from me. They'd get shot!"

Kenny flipped over onto his back, laughing uncontrollably, and reached under his pillow. He pulled out something very special to him. Pressing the gun in his hands under his chin, Kenny grazed over the trigger with his middle finger. A sinister smile spread across Kenny's face as he pulled the trigger. 

The bullet went straight through Kenny's brain, killing him instantly. Blood squirted from his mouth before he collapsed to the ground. 

Butters heard the gunshot and forced Kenny's door open. He screamed at the sight before him, crashing to his knees. 

"No... no!

Butters fell to his side and cried until he was exhausted. He slowly crawled over to Kenny's corpse, cuddled up next to him, and shut his eye.

"I love you Kenny."


End file.
